mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Hardy
Dan Hardy is a British welterweight fighter. He was the first British fighter to get a title shot in the UFC's history, losing a very dominant decision to welterweight champion Georges St. Pierre. He next faced former WEC welterweight champion Carlos Condit. Hardy before the fight talked a lot, as always. His most prominent and repetitive comment indicated that he was going to "choke Condit out" in the second round, for the Submission of the Night bonus. Condit stood with Hardy and knocked him out in the first round. It was the first time Condit scored a knockout and the first time Hardy had been knocked out. He was next rumored to face Paulo Thiago. Both men are coming off a pair of losses and despite their high status in the welterweight rankings, it might be considered to be a loser-leaves-town matchup. He instead faced heavy-handed Anthony Johnson, losing via unanimous decision. Afterwards, Hardy wasn't cut from the ranks of the UFC despite losing three fights dominantly in a row. He next faced veteran striker and fan favorite Chris Lytle. Lytle stated that the fight would be his last and he would retire afterwards. Hardy stated that he was honored to be Lytle's last MMA opponent. Lytle defeated Hardy via third-round guillotine choke submission to hand the Brit his fourth straight loss. Hardy was afterwards cut from the UFC. Hardy next went on a tentative hiatus; he was on unsteady ground with the UFC now and he knew it. Four straight losses inside the Octagon. No matter how popular Hardy had once been all over the world, he was soon going to be cut from the UFC. He called out former UFC welterweight champion and UFC Hall of Famer Matt Hughes. Hughes didn't even seem to notice. Hardy next faced hard-hitting veteran Duane Ludwig. He knocked Ludwig out in the first round with a left hook and a series of elbows. Hardy then faced TUF winner Amir Sadollah, beating Sadollah via unanimous decision in his hometown of Nottingham, England. Hardy was next rumored to face American brawler Matt Brown. He confirmed the signing in January 2013. During the training for the Brown fight, Hardy talked imminent retirement from the sport in 2014. Unfortunately Hardy was injured a few weeks before the Brown bout and was replaced by Strikeforce prospect Jordan Mein. Fights *Pat Healy vs. Dan Hardy *Dan Hardy vs. Aaron Barrow - The fight ended in a thirteen-second headkick knockout. *Dan Hardy vs. Alexandre Izidro - Put a 1 after Izidro, GOD-DAMN IT. *Dan Hardy vs. Sami Berik - Sami Berik came in with a 4-6 record. *Diego Gonzalez vs. Dan Hardy 1 - The fight ended in a no-contest due to illegal elbows to the back of the head, rendered after the fight. The original result was Diego Gonzalez winning via a rear-naked choke submission. *Dan Hardy vs. Diego Gonzalez 2 *Forrest Petz vs. Dan Hardy *David Baron vs. Dan Hardy 2 *Dan Hardy vs. Danny Rushton *Dan Hardy vs. Yoshiyuki Yoshida - The fight was in the finals of the Cage Force welterweight tournament with the winner, Yoshiyuki Yoshida, earning a UFC contract. Hardy was disqualified due to a groin kick mere seconds into the second round. *Dan Hardy vs. Rory Markham - The fight ended quickly in a brutal knockout. *Dan Hardy vs. Marcus Davis - This was an intense grudge match and very possible to become a rematch and necessitate me having to come back on this and make this Hardy vs. Marcus Davis 1. *Mike Swick vs. Dan Hardy - The fight was for the number-one contendership in the UFC welterweight division. The winner was set to face Georges St. Pierre, the champion. *Georges St. Pierre vs. Dan Hardy - The fight was for the welterweight title with Georges St. Pierre defending. *Carlos Condit vs. Dan Hardy - The fight was Carlos Condit's first true knockout victory and Hardy's first true knockout loss. *Anthony Johnson vs. Dan Hardy - After the fight, Dan Hardy was cut -- or should have been. *Dan Hardy vs. Amir Sadollah Category:Welterweight fighters Category:British fighters Category:Brawlers